


Roxy: Appearify

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentabulges, scientist!Roxy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy finally completes her work on an appearifier. It works better than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy: Appearify

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "how about a kinda sexy story where roxy is an up and coming scientist and she appearifies a certain jade blooded fashion loving troll? *bonus points if kanaya has a tentabulge"

Roxy’s fingers slid up the and down the tentacle, massaging it. Minutes ago she had just been an ordinary scientist. A drunk, brilliant scientist, but an ordinary scientist nonetheless. Now she was sliding her hand up and down an alien’s… bulge. That was the word that Kanaya had used. Roxy had invented an appearifier, and Kanaya had been her unwitting target.

Once they had gotten over the initial awkwardness of the situation, though, Roxy and Kanaya found that they got along very well.

“Roxy!” Kanaya gasped. Her back arched, and her gloved fingertips lingered on the edge of her lips. She was still wearing her red silken gown, but it was pulled up over her hips, revealing her bulge to Roxy’s caress.

Roxy moved Kanaya’s hand away from her mouth and leaned in, pressing her lips against Kanaya’s. As their lips touched, Kanaya’s bulge twitched in Roxy’s hand. Roxy kissed her harder. She opened her lips and pressed her tongue against Kanaya’s, and Kanaya’s mouth opened to let Roxy’s tongue slip inside.

Roxy tightened her grip, and slid her hand faster up and down the slick surface of the tentacle. Kanaya’s hips were thrusting upward against her, and the bulge was waving wildly. It tried to wrap itself around Roxy’s fingers as Roxy fucked it with her hand. When Roxy’s hand slid upward, though, it straightened out, and its tip tickled Roxy’s naked stomach.

Kanaya moaned against Roxy, and Roxy stroked her faster and faster, until finally Kanaya shuddered and her body went stiff. Her bulge grew and hardened in Roxy’s hand, and then it twitched. A spurt of emerald liquid shot out of it, splashing against Roxy’s stomach and falling onto Kanaya’s dress.

The tentacle twitched again, and then again. Roxy pulled back from her kiss and sat up so that she could watch the fountain of liquid that emerged from Kanaya’s bulge. It pooled on the lab table underneath them, and in the folds of Kanaya’s dress. Finally, Kanaya’s bulge stopped twitching. It fell back limply against Roxy’s hand, and Kanaya relaxed.

Roxy examined Kanaya, who lay there, covered in her own fluid. Roxy couldn’t help herself. She leaned down and licked some of the liquid from Kanaya’s skin. Kanaya opened her eyes. “What Are You Doing?”

“I’ll have to birng a bottle next time.” Roxy smiled. “I thikn I’ve found a new drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts for Homestuck Minifics on Tumblr. This fic was written for one of those prompts. The fics are a few hundred words, and I'll try writing any pairing or prompt as long as it's Homestuck related.
> 
> Feel free to submit your own prompts. The Tumblr post can be found here:  
> http://kumarei.tumblr.com/homestuck-prompts


End file.
